Kissing Santa
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: DT: She saw mommy kissing Santa Claus.


**Title:** Kissing Santa

**Author:** Cassandra Hunter

**Category: **Power Ranger (Dino Thunder)

**Disclaimer:** I own very little in this story.

**Plot:** She saw mommy kissing Santa Claus.

**Notes:** This is for the Conner/Kira lovers out there. Merry Christmas!

-

A four year-old Rebecca McNight opened on eye as she listened carefully. The other popped open and she sat up in bed, staring at the ceiling in wonder. There it was again! She had heard it! The clicking of tiny reindeer hooves on the roof! Santa was here!

Beka slowly crept out of bed and tiptoed to her bedroom door. She remembered Mommy telling her about how Santa would know if she was awake and wouldn't leave her anything if there was, but it was a risk Beka was willing to take, she had to see Santa. Reaching up, Rebecca just barely reached the knob and turned it with the pads of her finger.

She continued to sneak down the hall, the dark wooden floor cold under her bare feet. Now, which room would Santa go? Would he leave the presents under the tree in her parents room? Or how about the on in the dining room? Beka frowned.

A noise from the living room caught Rebecca's attention. Aha! There was a tree there too! That had to be where Santa had come down!

Nerves began to get to Rebecca as she made her way towards the door, so she began to softly sing a sone her mom had giggled through dinner earlier.

"Jingle Bells, Mesogog smells. Zeltrax laid an egg..."

But the song died in her throat as she nudged the door open a crack so she could see inside. A quiet gasp fled from her throat as her eyes drank in what she saw.

It was Santa! The Santa Claus! There he was, beard, red suit, fat tummy, everything! He leaned over his sack and pulled out a gift and put it under the tree decorated with home-made ornaments she and mommy had made. Rebecca had to use the self-control she could muster to not run into the room and tackle the big guy.

After Santa had emptied his sack, he moved to her stocking hung over the fireplace. Rebecca held her breath as Santa withdrew her letter, which she had written herself this year, and opened it. Santa read the letter and Rebecca silently prayed that he would grant it, it was what she wanted most in the whole world.

"Uhh, Rebecca is wishing for a baby brother or sister." Santa said, to whom Rebecca had no idea. But she did note that his voice was awfully familiar.

"She does?" A voice answered, one Beka immediately recognized as her mother's.

Sure enough, her mother appeared and went to read the letter Santa held out to her. She stifled a gasp, then a giggle as she read Rebecca's messy handwriting.

"That's why she didn't want my help writing her letter this year." Kira realized, gently takeing the letter from Santa's hand.

"Well, maybe we should oblige her." Santa quirked, a naughty lilt tainting his voice. Beka rejoiced inwardly, Santa was going to grant her wish!

Kira laughed humorlessly and replied, "Then you carry it for nine months and give birth to it."

Rebecca felt her lower lip droop as she glowered at her mother, the spoil-sport.

"Aw, come on. It's Beka's wish. After all, we always got what we wanted for Christmas." Santa remarked, pulling Kira close to him. "Well, I certainly did."

Rebecca blinked in confusion. "What the-"

Kira chucked softly as she draped her arms around Santa's neck. "I don't know about you, but I'm still waiting for the pony I asked for."

Santa laughed, but no the Ho Ho Ho as Rebecca had expected. And again, the laugh was familiar. Rebecca was confused, and she didn't like the way her mother was behaving with Santa Claus. Where was Daddy?

The stereo system begin to harmonize. "_I saw Mommy kissing, Santa Claus. Underneath the mistletoe last night!"_

Rebecca's eyed widened as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Kira leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on Santa's mouth. The only other person Rebecca had ever seen her mother kiss like that was her father... Daddy!

"_Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen, Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!" _The singers exclaimed from the stereo and Rebecca burst into the room. Planting her hand on her hips and rasing her chin in hard anger, Rebecca demanded. "Mommy! What are you doing?"

As shocked as she was, Kira automatically shoved Santa away from her. Santa, unfortunately, fell back into the tree, knocking it over.

"Oh, no." Kira mumbled, then watched in shock as the gold star on top of the tree flew off and twirled, suspended momentarily in the air before falling to the ground. Santa had been struggling to get up off the tree, but his bulk in front was making it very difficult. Moments later, the very pointy star landed precariously close to his head, causing him to double his efforts with widened eyes.

Kira immediately flew to Santa's side, lifting him up out of the tree as well as she could. Muttering something about Conner putting on more than a little weight, she blushed. Finally, 'Santa's' head was resting on her lap and Kira hesitated to take off the hat and beard in front of her daughter.

"Conspiring to take me out already, are you?" 'Santa' mumbled, much to Beka's horror.

Kira glared at the man, tempted to take that beard of his and snap it one good time. But a sniffle stopped her from considering it any longer. She watched as tears filled Rebecca's eyes and began to spill over her cheeks.

Rebecca ran a sleeve over her cheeks, then looked down at her mother with disbelief. "Mommy, you nearly kil-"

But Kira cut her daughter off when she sighed and looked down at her husband. "I know, I know... I nearly killed Santa Clause."


End file.
